In My World, There Is No Such Thing Called Love
by Vampyr Pikachu
Summary: Follow Juliet in her journey of her third year at Hogwarts, through the mythical creatures she meets, to the love she finds.  Will have factors of both the books and the movies.
1. Character Info

Name: Juliet Michelle Gellar

DOB: July 31

Species: Witch (pureblood)

House: Slytherin

Year: Third

Pet: Tabby cat named Tiger

Cat's Nickname: Sweet

Likes: Modeling, night, moon, silence, writing, studying, cursing, potions, Slytherins, music

Dislikes: Gryffindors, day, sun

Family: Richard (father), Katherine (mother), Robert Gryffindor (uncle), Jane Gryffindor (aunt), Lord Voldemort née Tom Riddle (grandfather), Bellatrix Lestrange née Black (godmother)

Extras: Parsal Mouth, her real last name is Riddle but her family goes by Gellar, model

Looks: On profile

Name: Ayden Jackson Candela

D.O.B.: February 21

Species: Wizard (pureblood)

Family: Susan (mother, Death Eater), Jackson (father, Death Eater) Marie Zambini (sister, 21, Death Eater)

Personality: Hot shot, smooth talking, charming, ladies man, player

House: Slytherin

Year: Third

Likes: Purebloods, pranking, Quidditch, Dark Arts, pudding, playing guitar, writing songs, Martial Arts, dueling, Martial Arts, dueling, snakes, spiders, skate boarding

Hates: Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, The Golden Trio, Weasley's, mudbloods, Half-bloods

Extras: Wants what he can't have, likes challenges, can be sweet

Looks: On profile


	2. Dementors, snakes and new friends?

_Dear Juliet,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there to send you off to Hogwarts and wish you well in person, but you know I got caught for a crime that there was no evidence proving I did the crime. Give my dear old friend Snape hell for me. I've heard he's teaching there now. He would be the potions teacher whom is always after the DADA job. Is the DADA still cursed? When I went to Hogwarts we never had the same teacher for over a year._

_You need to write me as much as you can and you better be having fun at Hogwarts. I want to hear from Draco that you got at least one detention in the first week of term. That will let me know that you are having almost as much fun at Hogwarts as I did. I got detention during the start of term feast every year. By my third year Professor Slughorn just handed my detention slip before the start of term feast even began._

_I hope you enjoy Hogwarts as much as I did. I miss you and I wish to see you during the Winter Holiday._

_-Love_

_Bellatrix LeStrange, mass murderer and physico path (according to the Ministry, I find that I am quite sane)_

_P.S. - You know all of my other classmates, you see any or their children tell them that I say 'Hi' and tell the children to tell them that I say 'Hi' next time they owl them._

I laughed reading the letter I had received from my godmother, Bellatrix LeStrange, the day before I first went to Hogwarts two years ago. I did receive the detention Bellatrix want me to get in the first week of school. In fact I got three of them. I beat Bellatrix's detention record for the first week of school. By the end of my first year I had received 113 detentions, three more than Bellatrix. By the end of last year, my second year at Hogwarts, I had received 123 detentions, five more than Bellatrix got in her second year.

We have a contest going. If I get more detentions in total by the end of my sixth year then Bellatrix got by her sixth year, she's going to talk my father out of arranging a marriage for me. I'm winning so far.

"Juliet, it's time to get on the train." Draco said walking up behind me dragging his trunk. I had shrunk mine this morning. My father saw to that the trace on my wand was removed. He threatened Ollivander with the Cruciatus Curse then erased his memory after the trace was removed.

"Alright, go on ahead. I want to say 'hello' to Rosey." I said folding the letter and put it in my jeans pocket.

"Okay," Draco said dragging his trunk behind him as he walked away. I reach down to grab my nine week old Tabby kitten who was weaving between my legs. I straightened up and walked forward keeping my eyes on my kitty Tiger who was playing with my hair, which in turn caused me to run into someone.

"Careful Red, don't want yeah getting hurt now." A boy with brown hair hanging in his hazel eyes said.

"Sorry about running into you, this little cutie was distracting me." I said tickling Tiger's belly. She grabbed my finger with her tiny paws and brought it to her mouth to bite it. I laughed lightly at her.

"Well, she is adorable, but she's not the cutie distracting me." He said looking me up and down.

"So you're a smooth talker. I must say, it works for you." I said.

"Thank you, but now I must bid you farewell because according to that clock there train is about to leave and I need to locate a friend. See yeah around Red." He said walking past me winking.

"Soon I hope," I said walking the opposite way after grabbing my messenger bag from next to me. It seemed a bit heavier then when I put it down.

"No worries about that Red, it most definitely will be soon." He said turning away. I swear I heard him say 'Come slither to your master'.

Weird. I ignored the familiar in my stomach and got on the train. I stumbled as the train started. I hope the boy I met made it on in time.

I took out my wand and trunk. With my wand I wrote in the air 'Summon my trunk –Juliet'. The writing would show up in front of Draco.

A few seconds later my trunk went flying out of my open hand. I turned around and headed for the Gryffindor compartments to find Rosey after adjusting the strap on my messenger bag.

Rosey Gryffindor is my cousin on my maternal side. My mother is her mother's sister. To my family and (almost) all of the pureblood families they are considered blood traitors. There are very few blood traitor families, but there are more than enough blood traitors. Almost every family has blood traitors. Even in my family we have blood traitors, though no one really counts the Gryffindor blood line as blood traitors (most likely because they're one of the founders of Hogwarts). But, if you're in the Slytherin family and you're for 'Muggle Rights' and all that junk you're considered a blood traitor. Not sure if it counts if you have Slytherin blood in you and Gryffindor blood, maybe it all depends on who raises you.

I don't know, nor do I really care. All I know is that my mother was raised respecting muggles and mudbloods yet she turned out like most purebloods and was in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Though unlike most pureblood's she and my father ran off and got married right after Hogwarts so my father wouldn't be forced to marry someone else. My mother was pregnant with my older brother, Derek Abith Garwin.

Truth is, my last name isn't 'Garwin'. It's Riddle. My father is Lord Voldemort's son, making Voldemort my grandfather. He's old enough to be my grandfather, he's in his seventies. He was in his sixties when my brother was born. My brother is seventeen; he works in the Ministry as a spy for our grandfather.

Once I reached the Gryffindork's compartments I started searching for Rosey. Sadly I found the Golden Trios compartment first.

"What do you what Garwin?" Weasel so cleverly spit out. You got the sarcasm there right?

"I was looking for my cousin, not that it's any of your business." I spat back.

"Well she's not in here, so quit wasting our time." Potter said standing up, trying to look intimidating. So not working.

"Actually, you're the ones wasting my time. Later Gryffindorks!" I said leaving the compartment without closing the door. The simplest thing annoys them.

"I hate her!" I faintly heard Hermione say before the door closed. I kept at opening the compartment doors, occasionally stopping to comment on someone in the compartment. I was about to give up when I opened the compartment door that hid my cousin Rosey and her less then undesirable friends.

"JULIET!" Rosey yelled upon seeing me.

"Hey Rosey," I answered her yell.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rosey yelled running over to squeeze the air out of me.

"Rosey! Air!" I gasped for breath.

"Opps, sorry." Rosey said releasing me from her death grip.

"It's okay, it's great to see you again Rosey." I said.

"You too Juliet, so not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you to say 'hello'. So hello, now I have to go find Draco." I said. Suddenly it got very awkward.

"Um, Julie, can I talk to you? Outside?" She asked stepping out of the compartment where I am.

"If you stop calling me 'Julie'. I haven't gone by Julie since I was eight." I snapped without a second thought. I HATED being called 'Julie'. It's not my name.

"Why would you hang out with Draco Malfoy and his group of future Death Eaters?" She asked angry. I can't believe she just said that. Those 'future Death Eaters' are my friends. I can't believe that she would make some up about my friends like that. Even though it's true for most of my friends, and myself.

"What's wrong with Draco? He's very kind to me." I said trying to calm down from my internal rant.

"We're talking about the same Draco Malfoy right? He's never nice to anyone." She

"He's nice to me." I defended him.

"Whatever. Just watch your back. You never know when the tables will turn."

"I'm fully aware of that Rose. Now don't go commenting on my friends. You know I hate you're friends and I don't go bad mouthing them." I said giving her an innocent smile. She stood gaping at what she said.

"Whatever." She said trying to regain her composure.

"See you during school." I said sharply turning and walking towards the Slytherin section.

"Yeah bye," Rosey said sounding down. And I really don't care right now. She can't just go around insulting my friends.

"I can't believe her! She goes and insults my friends when her friends are a bunch of muggle lovers!" I went on ranting like I had been for the past hour and a half since I reached the compartment. I was pissed! And it wasn't pretty. I go all pureblood extremist when I'm mad. Otherwise I wouldn't be saying any of this, except maybe to the Golden Trio to piss them off.

"Juliet, we get it. You can continue your ranting just please sit down. Your pacing is making me dizzy." Pansy said taking deep breathes.

"Sorry, I just can't believe her! So what if what she said is mostly true! She has no pro " I said stopping in the middle of a word when the train jolted.

"See, even the train wants you to shut up." Blaise said laughing.

"Shut it!" I said sitting down on the bench in the middle of Pansy and Draco. I'd hear it from Pansy later but who cares. Pansy is absolutely in love with Draco. He just finds her annoying.

"Do you feel it getting colder?" Pansy asked annoyance present in her voice.

"A little, not by much though." I responded. As I said it though, it kept getting colder. It seemed to be just above freezing when the compartment door started opening. Then a decomposed looking hand grabbed the door pulling it open the rest of the way. The hand was cloaked in a battered black sleeve. There were moth holes in the sleeve. I knew what it was. It was a Dementor. I remember seeing them each of the many times I've went to visit Bellatrix. I really don't feel any effect from them. They don't make me sad or anything. Most likely because I've been taught to hind my emotions my whole life so I know how to bury them to an unreachable place. Plus I see them a lot so I'd be used to them.

The hooded creature came into view. The tattered hood was blocking the decayed face that I knew laid beneath. It just barely can into the compartment. I could see the slight movement under its hood. It's looking for Sirius Black I bet. I've seen the articles and posters discussing his escape.

As quick as the Dementor had came into the compartment it had left. Taking all happiness with it. "What the hell was that?" Pansy exclaimed shaking in her seat. She was the closest to the Dementor getting the worst effect.

"A Dementor, the guards of Azkaban." I said standing up on the bench grabbing my messenger bag that held everything I don't trust Draco with. That's why I didn't have him summon it earlier. I plopped back down on my seat and opened the front pocket. I pulled out one of the chocolate bars I keep in my bag at all times. I opened it and broke off a piece for everyone.

"What's this for?" Draco asked taking a bite.

"Chocolate helps, it gives you some energy. I give some to Bellatrix every time I see her." I said taking a small bite myself. Yummy, chocolate.

"Alright, so when do you think the train will start moving?" Blaise asked licking the melted chocolate from his fingers, as the train started moving.

"It already did." I said opening my messenger bag to a surprise. "Hello beautiful, what are you doing in there?" I asked the young boa constrictor dozing in my bag. I ignored the looks from my friends, forgetting they didn't know that I was a parsal mouth.

"I lossst my masssster at the platform. My name isss Aura. It'ssss a pleasssure to meet you." The snake hissed slithering out of my bag and around my neck.

"I'm sorry about that. You are welcome to stay with me until you find him. What's his name?" I asked standing up, "I'm going to go change." I said leaving the compartment my kitty Tiger trailing after me.

"My massssterssss name is Ayden Candela." Aura hissed.

"Aura, as soon as I change into my Hogwarts uniform I will help you find Ayden. I give you my word." I said. I reached the bathroom and walked in.

"Thank you," Aura started then stopped realizing she doesn't know my name.

"Juliet Michelle Garwin," I told her. I got weird looks from the girls.

"Thank you Juliet Michelle." She finished. I looked around the bathroom seeing the line. I sighed and left.

"Would you mind getting off me for a second?" I asked politely putting my bag on the ground after getting my wand. Instead of verbally answering Aura slithered off me. "Mar sin, ní féidir liom breathnú cosúil le cailleach d'aois, a chur chugam sa éadaí sa mhála!" I chanted so my clothes changed to my uniform. The translation of the spell was 'So I don't look like an old hag, put me in the clothes in the bag!' The spell would have worked in English but I prefer Irish.

"Nice improv spell. Must say though, you don't look like an old hag." Said the voice of the boy I met at the train station from behind me. I spun on my heels which was a mistake. You see, when I spun around I crossed my ankles and with my horrible balance I fell. Into the boys out waiting arms.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked straitening up. If I was gonna keep having some form of contact with him daily I kinda want to know his name.

"Ayden Candela, and you are?" He asked.

"The girl who found your snake in her bag, but you can call me Juliet." I said. I was happy because I earned a laugh out of him.

"Well Juliet, since our journey to Hogwart's is almost over, would you like to sit with me? So we can get to know each other." Ayden said with a smirk on his face.

"It depends, what house are you in?" I asked.

"I'm new to Hogwart's and haven't been sorted yet. That okay with you?" Ayden asked, that smirk still planted on his face.

"I guess, but if you end up in any house besides Slytherin, especially Gryffindor, I will sever all connections with you and I never sat with you. Deal?" I asked putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Deal, but trust me, I'm a Slytherin all the way Red." He replied shaking my hand.

"Good, now where's your compartment" I asked grabbing my bag and Tiger. Tiger was fidgeting so I put her in my bag. I felt her settling down.

"This way m'lady!" He said pointing the way with his hands and bowing.

"Thank you kind sir." I replied playing along walking the way he was pointing.

"Wait, wait ,wait! Wrong way, my compartments that way." Ayden said grabbing my arm to stop me and pointing the other way with his free hand.

"Very smart Ayden, very smart." I told him walking the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey guys. Check out my page for link for pictures. Also take the poll. Do by looks, not personal like hate. Though I personally like Crystal Reed best. I hope the reviews are good and constructive criticism is PM'd to me. Thanks! Hope you like it. Oh and one more thing. On the info I said that Juliet's last name was 'Gellar'. It's not, it's 'Garwin'


	3. Truth or Dare

My breath was gone as I look up on the castle. No matter how many times I see the castle it will always take me breath away.

"I never knew how different Hogwarts looked from Durmstrum. My mother always told me stories but I never figured that it would be this amazing." Ayden said looking up at the castle, then he sent a pointed look my way. "If you tell anyone what I just said I will insure that you have a very slow and painful death."

I gave him my very best innocent look. I have all but perfect it. "Oh Ayden, I don't know if you're my friend or enemy yet. So I wouldn't dare tell anyone what you just said until you know just in case you happen to be my friend. Though I'm pretty sure you're going to be a friend. On the train I saw only Slytherin qualities. Which is amazing since most Slytherins show qualities of other houses. Like Pansy, if she wasn't a bitchy pureblood, she would be in Hufflepuff, not Slytherin. Well I guess if she wasn't bitchy she would be in Hufflepuff. Doesn't matter if you're pureblood or not." I said, I had more to say but Ayden covered my mouth with his hand.

"Good to know, now let's go." Ayden said uncovering my mouth and grabbing my hand. He pulled me with him the giant doors we will have to pass many times at Hogwarts.

"Ayden, do you even know where you're going?" I asked jolting him to a stop.

"Yes, to the front, because I have to be sorted if you remember." Ayden said, a smirk resting happily on his mouth.

"Well, I have to go to the Slytherin table. I'll save you seat. Make it into any other house and you'll need to watch your back. Especially if you're in Gryffindor with Potter and his 'Golden Trio'." I said backing away after taking my hand back.

"We've been through this, I won't end up with the Gryffindorks or any other house besides Slytherin." Ayden said.

"Good, see you soon then." I said walking to the Slytherin table.

* * *

><p>Okay, let's fast forward, I don't want to sit through the feast. Basically, what happens in that Ayden gets into Slytherin, some guy gets into Gryffindor, the first years are sorted, Dumbledore gives his speech (two new teachers, that oaf Hagrid, and a new teacher with patches all over his robe), Draco stops me from getting detention, and we get dismissed. Not missing much.<p>

* * *

><p>"To the Common Room!" I said jumping on Draco's back. I wasn't gonna walk all the way to the dungeons on my own. He stumbled not expecting me to jump on him.<p>

"Can't you walk to the Common Room?" Pansy asked, annoyance laced in her high-pitched voice. I love annoying her. She was in love with Draco and is convinced that the feeling's mutual. My mother has told me that Pansy begs her mother to talk to the Malfoys about setting up an arranged marriage for her and Draco. From what I've heard, it's not working.

"I'm not gonna walk to the dungeons. It's too far a walk. If I walk it, I'll be too tired to play truth or dare later." I said giving Pansy my best 'doe eyes'. I love messing with her. It's so much fun rubbing it in that Draco prefers me over her. He would never give her a piggy back ride even if she got rid of Potter.

I'm not saying Draco likes giving me piggy back rides. I just know his weakness, and I exploit it and abuse it. Draco knows this and tends to always listen to me unless he feels really strongly on something or is sick. I know all my friends and enemies weaknesses, well almost all of them. I just need to figure out Ayden's weakness or weaknesses. I'm hoping to start finding out during Truth or Dare tonight. He has no choice to play, considering we play in the third year dorms this year.

The reason we're playing Truth or Dare tonight is because is a tradition. My brother's friend's older sister and her friends started the tradition when they started Hogwarts. My brother and his friends joined in when they started Hogwarts, and then when myself and my friends started Hogwart's my brother, Daigh (pronounced DEI) is a fifth year now, he invited us to play. The tradition still stands like, twelve years later.

"Walking to the Common Room won't make you pass out from exhaustion." Pansy sneered. I did little to hide the smirk on my face.

"If walking to the Common Room makes you pass out from exhaustion, I'd be worried about you. I'd even drag you to the Hospital Wing myself. And I literately mean drag you there." Ayden said from his space next to Draco. I hit him on the back of the head for his remark.

"No dragging me anywhere. If you do you'll have a date with the selkies in the lake." I warned.

"What are selkies?" Crabbe asked.

"Selkies are the merpeople of Scotland. According to Juliet they reside in the lake." Ayden said slowly facing Crabbe and Goyle, acting out what he was saying with his hands. During the feast he quickly had picked up that Crabbe and Goyle were slower than most, well slower then everyone. He also found out how disgusting it was when they ate.

"I never knew we were in Scotland." Blaise said.

"How did you not know? Quirrel informed us of this first year when he was introducing us to his lesson on native dark creatures." My best friend Sapphire said hugging her robe closer to her to protect her body from the chilly air. The more we walked (or in my case was carried) closer to the Common Room the colder the air became. One of the very few bad things about living in the dungeon, but the good thing out weigh the bad. The major plus is that none of the prefects like coming down here. The only people we have patrolling the halls is the Slytherin prefects (who never give us detention), Filch (easy enough to avoid), and Snape (who never gives us detention if he sees us unless he is with another teacher or is escorting a student to their Common Room).

"That's also when we were taught about selkies. Though he never told us that they live in the lake. So how do you know they live in there?" Draco asked.

"It's called a book. You should read one." I said sarcastically earning a chuckle out of Ayden.

"And the fact that our windows look out to the lake and at night the swim by sometimes." Sapphire added smugly. We're always like this. Sapphire's smarter than me, but I'm more sarcastic then her. We're like sisters. We've known each other forever and our mothers are the same way.

"Exactly, now, put me down. I want to walk the rest of the way." I said as Draco stopped in front of the entrance.

"What rest of the way? We're here. Anyone bother to get the password?" Pansy asked in much better spirits now that I was of Draco's back.

"Jessie told me that the password is 'Salazar' first term." Sapphire said. As she did the wall disappeared.

"Home sweet home, oh how I love our Common Room." I said walking in first. I absolutely love the Common Room. I've been in all the Common Rooms and the Slytherin one is definitely the best, and the largest.

"Okay, so we meet in the boys' dorm in ten minutes?" Millicent asked.

"Cool with me, I want to get out of this uniform and in to comfy clothes." I said walking into the wall. No I didn't bump into it, it was like in King's Cross Station, you walk right through it. If you're a girl that is, boy's can't get through. It was Salazar's way of protecting his daughter from boys. At least, that's what my father said.

I ran down the steps to the dormitory, heading to the showers right when I got the third years girls' dorm. I turned on the water setting it to hot then striped out of my uniform having throwing my cloak on my bed on my through the room. I quickly showered taking five minutes to get clean. Which is really fast because normal I take at least thirty minute showers.

I stepped out of the showers (which is separate from the bathroom), wrapped a 100% green cotton towel over my slight frame and walked over to my bed. First year I had claim the bed to the left of the window, Sapphire claimed the bed to the right. Most nights we stay up waiting for the merpeople to stir. The selkies are most active at night.

Sometimes even we'll see the giant squid. Though, it's always across under the Common Room next to the boys' dorm.

I kneeled down next to my trunk holding my towel to me. I popped my trunk open grabbing my pajamas and underwear that was resting on top of my stuff. It's how I pack. My pajamas on top because they're what I usually what I need first.

I stood up closing my trunk. I walked around to the left side of my bed. I got on and flicked my wand closing the silk silver curtains. I pulled on my underwear then my pajamas which consist of a black tank top and green boxes I stole from Draco in the beginning of summer. No, I don't always wear Slytherin colors, I didn't even notice that my pajamas were Slytherin colors until one night Draco pointed it out. I think it's flash back time.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up so late? It's half past two." Draco's voice said floating into the den. I looked behind my chair to see him leaning on the doorway.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing. For the record though, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about my mother. I miss her. I wish she was still here." I said a tear running down my cheek.

"Your mom will be back. She's not gone forever." Draco said walking to the chair I was sitting on. He kneeled down next to the arm of my chair grabbing my hand.

"She's not coming back. Left without a word. She wouldn't do that if she wasn't dead." I said more tears rolling down my face.

"Don't say that. Your grandfather might have had a task for her." Draco said. He picked me up in his arms so he could sit in the chair with me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his collar bone.

"That doesn't explain why she didn't give any word before she left." I said, wiping away the tears on my right cheek with the back of my hand.

"She might not have been allowed to tell. She loves you. More than anything." Draco said.

"I know she does. I just miss her." I said looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"It's okay that you do. What to know one thing I just noticed?" Draco asked.

"What?" I asked drying my now tear-free eyes.

"Your pajamas are our house colors." Draco said. I cracked a smile.

"That was just random enough to make me feel better. Thanks, I'm going to up to bed now. Goodnight, Drake." I said get off his lap leaving the room.

* * *

><p>That's what happened. I would explain about my mother, but I cry every time.<p>

Once I was dressed I slipped on my slippers and left the room. I was the last one out. As I walked through the Common Room I pulled my fierce fiery object of jealousy red hair over my left shoulder. I braided my pretty damp hair tying it off with purple ribbon. I tied the ribbon in a bow. By the time that was done I had reached Draco's dorm. The first thing I noticed was that there were six beds instead of the usual five. Also the room was slightly larger too.

"They added an extra bed so Ayden didn't have to stay alone in a dorm." Blaise said upon seeing my confused look. I shrugged walking over to Draco's bed. He was sitting there trying to ignore Pansy at the moment. I don't get why her parents named her Pansy.

I sat on Draco's lap. His arms automatically went around my waist to keep me from falling.

"You know, I wouldn't have minded having my own room." Ayden said. Currently Ayden was laying down on the new bed on the wall between the bathroom and the second window which was also new.

"We're gonna start Truth or Dare when Jessie, Sapphire and Kate get back with the deserts and butterbeer." Daigh said.

"All right, someone conjure up some cushions for us to sit on. I forgot the spell." I said getting up to walk to the middle of the room.

Daigh took out his wand and made the movements of a spell, though he preformed it nonverbally. Within three seconds there were a variety of pillows and cushions on the floor. Way more than needed. We only had like eighteen people playing. Which compared to the past games of thirty-plus people, it's not a lot. The only people we have playing are Ayden, Pansy, Millicent, Jessie, Daigh, Jake, Rika, Ashley, Kate, Derek, Stiles, Ali, Minx, Sapphire, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and me. My brother's friend sister and all her friends graduated last year.

"We're back," Kate announced as she Sapphire, and Jessie entered the room. Behind them were three carts of sweets, a house-elf in a pink pillow case belted around her waist with a rope standing behind the carts.

"Great," I said sarcastically clapping my hands together, "let's begin." I found a seat on one of the many cushions colored green, silver, and black. Almost everyone copied my movements. Everyone besides Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ayden: Blaise was digging in his trunk for the empty butterbeer bottle we use to determine whose turn it is, Ayden was still on his bed laying down, and of course I probably don't have to tell you this but Crabbe and Goyle were raiding the desert carts.

"Oi! Crabbe, Goyle, get your asses over here and sit down." Draco called over to the idiots. Not surprisingly they brought the carts with them.

"Hey new guy, you gonna play?" Minx asked. Minx was a fifth year with my brother. Currently she is dating Derek. She has awesome red hair. She looks like a doll and is sometimes more out of it then Loony Lovegood. Though she's only out of it around friends, unlike Loony.

"Sure, why not?" Ayden asked rhetorically sitting up, shirtless. I have got to say, for a thirteen (or fourteen, not sure) year old, he had a pretty nice body. When he stood up off his bed I could see the hints a six pack forming. He sat down directly across from me at the end of his bed.

"I spin first," Pansy said once Blaise sat down putting the bottle in the middle.

"Then spin already." Stiles said annoyed with Pansy. He just really hates her. Pansy spun the bottle and it land on Sapphire.

"Truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Truth to start out with." Sapphire said sitting back down next me. She handed me a sugar cookie taking a bite out of her Pumpkin Pastie.

"Who is the hottest boy in the room?" Pansy asked, causing Sapphire to choke. I patted her back to help her.

"Blaise," She whispered. Not very loud at all. In fact, only me and Draco, who was sitting on the other side of her, heard.

"I couldn't hear you. No one could." Pansy said a smirk on her face.

"Doesn't matter, she answered the question. All she need to do." I said. Sapphire's my best friend, I'm not gonna let Pansy revile who she like. She'll tell Blaise when she's ready, or when she's tired of my meddling. I've been trying to get them together ever since I found out that she likes Blaise.

I heard Pansy call me something under her breath as Sapphire spun the bottle. It landed on Rika.

"Dare," Rika said without having being asked.

"I dare you to go on a date with Goyle on our first trip to Hogsmeade." Sapphire said. I cringed at the dare. Goyle was the most disgusting of the pair. That dare would be hard to top.

"Fine," She begrudgingly said. Spinning the bottle.

"You might want to watch your back, Sapphire. Rika's gonna be out for blood, your blood to be exact." Ashley said. The bottle started to slow down and it landed on Minx.

"Truth or dare?" Rika asked.

"Dare, not in the mood for expelling any secrets." Minx said tying her light brown hair into two pony tails on either side of her head.

"I dare you to have an eating contest with Crabbe and Goyle tomorrow at breakfast." Rika said.

"Alright," She said spinning the bottle.

"Truth," Pansy said when she saw the bottle land on her.

"Is it true that you are in love with Draco?" Minx asked. I rolled my eye.

"Way to ask the obvious." I said standing up to walk to the carts. I grabbed a butterbeer for me and Draco and a plate of cream cakes for me, Draco and Sapphire.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." Pansy said spinning the bottle as I sat down handing a butterbeer to Draco setting the cream cakes in front of Sapphire.

"Juliet, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Dare," I said preoccupied with smearing the cream from my cream cake on Draco's nose. I heard someone huff. Most likely Pansy huffing in anger.

"I dare you to kiss Ayden." Pansy said. That bitch, she knows it goes against my morals. I don't kiss anyone I'm not dating.

"No, it goes against what I stand for. I'm not dating Ayden therefore I'm not kissing him." I said.

"I second that!" Daigh said with Jessie sitting in his lap.

"Fine then, I dare you to go on a date with Ayden to Hogsmeade on our first trip." Pansy said smirking.

"Thanks okay with me." I said spinning the bottle having it land on Ayden.

"Dare," Ayden said before I could speak. Truth or dare went on like that until around three o'clock in the morning. Everyone left to go to bed except everyone who lived in the boys' dorm and me. I was falling asleep so Draco let me sleep in his bed with him. The odd thing I thought was that he insisted that his bed sheet was between us. Normally when we stay up late and end up sleeping in the same bed, were both under all the covers, sleeping right next to each other. He's been acting differently since I introduced him to Ayden.

I just found it odd. I curled up on Draco's side, my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it took so long to get out. Please take the poll on my page.


End file.
